


Dogbeast

by Tanist



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanist/pseuds/Tanist
Summary: Death of the Dogbeast Emil killed after it gave itself up the day after the raid on the old school where the team acquired Kitty.





	Dogbeast

DOGBEAST

Suddenly the dog remembers.  
Where a shaft of sunlight falls  
Glinting on the water lying  
Glittering through the empty halls.

She remembers kindly masters,  
Human beings who held her dear.  
Loving folk who brushed her gently,  
Kept her safe from want and fear.

Humans like the one she hunted  
Much against her own true will,  
Through the schoolhouse, driven, haunted  
By the mad desire to kill.......

Later that night the dog is dying  
Remembering days of long before  
When she'd race to meet the children  
Spilling from the schoolhouse door.

Laughter in the soft rain falling  
From a sky still full of light  
Little hands that stroked and patted  
Little arms that hugged her tight.

Death, come soon! Before the clearing  
Gap in cloud can close again  
While still echoes in her hearing  
Children laughing in the rain.

The recent page, with its reminder of the ritual Lalli performed for the dogbeast, reminded me that way back then I wrote a poem for that poor dog. I never posted it at the time, both because of major difficulties with the posting process overall, and because I’m not even sure there was a poetry thread back then, though it must have started sometime therearound. So having found it again, I shall put it up here, several years late.


End file.
